De amor y de forja
by gothique-jedi
Summary: Afrodita a vuelto a engañar a Hefesto... pero tras una noche con su herrero las cosas no volveran a ser las mismas, y esta pareja tan dispareja descubrira que a pesar de todo ellos son LA PAREJA
1. A pesar de todo

A pesar de todo

Otra vez había pasado, pero ¿de que servia molestarse?,ella iba a alegar que había sido mera cosa pasional, que no había amor...Que era su trabajo como diosa del amor. Como siempre que aquello pasaba, Hefesto se encerró en su taller, dejándola sola antes de que empezara a disculparse, esta vez Afrodita se había excedido, seguramente confiaba en que el enojo de su marido se apaciguaría con una de sus sensuales miradas, o con un beso de sus rojos labios, pero no funciono, en vez de ello la había apartado violentamente para poder ir a encerrarse a las fraguas.

Y ahora ahí estaba ella, sola en su habitación, llorando amargamente, no sabía si era por su orgullo herido o por la forma en que Hefesto la había tratado…quizá era un poco de ambas cosas…

Mientras tanto el divino herrero piensa ¿Por qué le sigue aguantando todo eso? ¿Por qué no se enfrenta a Ares de una vez? El también es fuerte gracias a su trabajo en la fragua, él también posee fuertes brazos para proteger a su delicada flor de cualquier peligro, y entonces se da cuenta de que a pesar de todo el la ama.

Por su parte la bella diosa se mira al espejo, y su perfecta imagen le es devuelta, con mirada crítica observa su blanquecino cuerpo, y se descubre morados en la piel, todos y cada uno de ellos provocados por Ares, en el momento de su intimidad, entonces la divina hija de Urano nota un moretón cerca de su pecho. En ese moretón ve miles de cosas, pasión, furia, pero sobre todo odio, un odio inexplicable un odio que al parecer Ares reserva exclusivamente para ella, un odio que ha matado todos los sentimientos que ella guardaba por el dios de la guerra.

Esto no es amor-susurra la diosa, abrazándose a si misma.

La noche avanza y ella solo espera la hora de que su marido vuelva,esta avida de sus besos,de sus brazos de EL.

Por fin el herrero regresa a su palacio, escenario de las múltiples infidelidades de su mujer, la encuentra recostada en el lecho con una tunica transparente que deja ver su exquisito cuerpo, cualquiera caería rendido ante esa seductora imagen, el la examina, tomando conciencia de la redondez de sus caderas, de la estreches de su cintura, de la amplitud de sus pechos…

El herrero siente que su corazón le late desbocado y que su pantalón le aprieta, busca una palabra para describirla, ella le sonríe seductora y va a su encuentro.

¿Esperas a alguien?-le pregunta, el herrero con indiferencia, queriendo hacer caso omiso del deseo que su mujer le esta provocando.

Si-responde la bella dama acercando se aun mas al herrero, dejando que su perfume lo embriague- a ti.

Entonces es cuando el herrero pierde control de si mismo, la atrae hacia si, desnudando su cuerpo de ninfa, para poseerla como nunca hasta entonces, ella pestañea y el le sonríe calidamente, entre la cama, y entre sus fuertes brazos Hefesto posee a Afrodita como si nada mas importara, como si su vida se le fuera en la exquisita mujer que esta debajo suyo.

Ella lo besa disfrutando del exquisito contacto, buscando mas, buscándolo a el…

Un suave canto sale de sus rojos labios, quebrantando el silencio de la noche, y excitando a su esposo, con el no hay dolor, no hay odio, no hay puños, hay placer, hay un ardiente fuego que le produce bienestar, la sensación que tanto necesita y que Hefesto le da en forma total y entonces entiende que es amor…

Amor a la forma en la que el la domina, en como acaricia su cuerpo, a la forma reverencial en la que la posee, a como le arranca suspiros y jadeos, un amor inexplicable hacia el hombre que una vez desdeño y en ese momento siente que le pertenece a el y solo a el.

Su mente borra todo recuerdo de Adonis,de Ares, se da cuenta de que ellos solo fueron capricho, que su corazón siempre a sido del herrero.

El la siente temblar entre sus brazos, la escucha suspirar, suplicándole que ese momento no termine jamás, acaricia su mejilla, y besa su blanquecino cuello, esta noche solo quiere dedicarse al placer de ella, pues para el estar con ella es el éxtasis supremo.

Te amo-susurra el con la voz entrecortada por el deseo,observando como sus rojos labios dibujan una sonrisa.

Ambos siguen gimiendo, besándose, dándole placer al otro, mientras el fin se va acercando.

El termina dentro de ella, arrancándole un fuerte gemidote placer, ambos caen exhaustos al lado del otro.

Yo también te amo- susurra ella acariciando su mejilla y besando su boca.

Y es que a pesar de todo, Hefesto es el dueño del corazón de Afrodita, por mucho que Ares crea que la tiene, ella siempre será del herrero, ambos se pertenecen de una forma tan compleja que es difícil describir…


	2. El espejo robado

El espejo robado

Los rayos del sol empezaron a asomarse en la morada divina ,y Hefesto abrió los ojos al sentir que la luz le daba en la cara, miro hacia su pecho y se encontró a Afrodita dormida con una clara sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, la estrecho en sus brazos y beso su frente.

Buenos días preciosa-susurro mientras la diosa parpadeaba.

Buenos días Hefy-respondió la rubia acercándose a su boca para besarle.

El herrero recibe el beso con una sonrisa, solo ese beso ha bastado para que quiera repetir su actividad nocturna, ella lo siente y sonríe con coquetería, pero antes de que pueda hacer nada se escucha la voz de Zeus.

Reunión obligatoria, tenemos que discutir asuntos de vital importancia.-la voz del señor del universo retumba por toda la habitación.

Hefesto trata de levantarse pero Afrodita le retiene, Hefesto la mira asombrado, no sabia que su mujer fuera tan fuerte.

¿Podemos seguir donde nos quedamos?-pregunta la diosa entre seductora y molesta

Pero amor, has escuchado a padre, si no vamos armara un escándalo…

La rubia hace un puchero-lo único de cierto en esa frase es que vamos a discutir.

El sonríe, su mujer tiene razón, esta deseoso por volver a poseerla pero sabe lo que su padre es capaz de hacerles así que haciendo un esfuerzo titánico por controlar sus hormonas, se levanta y prácticamente obliga a Afrodita a hacer lo mismo, ambos se duchan y se arreglan para ir a otra interminable discusión, pero justo antes de salir Afrodita lo retiene y lo besa profundamente, la bella diosa se separa y le susurra- anoche fue la mejor noche de mi vida.

El sonríe y la abraza sabe que Afrodita no volverá a engañarlo ni con Ares ni con nadie. Ambos salen de su residencia y son los últimos en llegar, Hermes, Apolo y Atenea sonríen con complicidad al matrimonio, sus palacios son los mas cercanos y han escuchado todo lo que su hermano hizo con Afrodita.

Hera por el contrario se fija en que las manos de ambos están entrelazadas durante toda la reunión, y se pregunta a que se debe el cambio tan repentino, mientras tanto Ares busca la mirada de su amante quien le esta dedicando miradas lujuriosas a su esposo.

Termina la reunión y todos se disponen a ir al comedor a desayunar, Hefesto se retrasa al igual que Afrodita, esta ultima para retocar su maquillaje, al verse solos se besan con pasión, una silenciosa promesa de que continuaran sus asuntos maritales apenas se levanten de la mesa, Ares los mira entre las sombras estupefacto… Aquello no puede ser verdad, seguramente es un juego de Afrodita para provocarle celos, pero hay algo en la forma en que se besan, en la forma en que el la acaricia que le asegura que no se trata de ningún juego, un leve gemido escapa de los labios de la diosa y es todo lo que Ares necesita para largarse de ahí.

Durante el desayuno Ares finge no escuchar lo que sus hermanos susurran a su lado.

Por la cara de Afrodita, diría que nuestro hermano hizo un excelente trabajo-comenta Hermes como quien habla del clima.

Hefesto sonríe de medio lado.

¿Acaso nuestro hermanito se porto mal anoche?-pregunta Artemisa con una sonrisa picara en los labios, algo bastante inusual teniendo en cuenta que es una diosa virgen.

¿Qué quieren que les diga?, es un dios en todos los aspectos-dice Afrodita en un susurro silenciando a su marido y a los hermanos de este

Ares se tensa al escuchar esto, ¿Cómo que un dios en todos los aspectos?,¿Qué clase de juego es ese?,busca la mirada de la rubia como pidiéndole una explicación ,pero la joven le evade ,el desayuno termina y Hefesto se dirige a las forjas, mientras Afrodita pretexta algo sobre ir a buscar su espejo.

Los dioses intercambian una mirada incrédula, a nadie le ha pasado por alto que la mano de Afrodita estaba recargada en el pantalón de Hefesto, y mucho menos han pasado por alto las miradas llenas de lujuria que ambos intercambiaban.

Afrodita llega detrás de su marido al taller, cerrando la puerta tras de si, saben que los dioses nunca se acercan ahí y que podrán hacer lo que quieran el tiempo que quieran.

Ares busca a Afrodita por toda la morada divina, necesita una explicación a todo lo que ha visto y escuchado, esta a punto de rendirse en su búsqueda cuando escucha los gemidos de ambos, rápidamente se dirige al taller de Hefesto y se asoma por una ventana.

Al dios de la guerra se le cae la mandíbula al ver la escena, su amante esta apoyada en una mesa mientras Hefesto la posee, eso no puede estar pasando, tenia que ser una maldita broma…

Minutos después Afrodita sale sin siquiera notar a Ares, el dios la examina con detenimiento, de repente ese sonrojo en su cuello blanquecino le parece vulgar, la forma sutil en que ella se acomoda la ropa le parece la cosa mas desagradable que ha visto en miles de eones.

Ella continúa su andar hasta el palacio, entra a su cuarto preguntándose si su maquillaje delata lo que estuvo haciendo con el herrero, sumida en sus pensamientos va hacia su tocador, para encontrarse con una desagradable sorpresa…

Y solo sale un nombre de sus labios : Atena

Hefesto esta en su taller con la bufanda de Afrodita envuelta en su cuello, ni sus hermanos ni padres tienen idea de lo bien que se la ha pasado con su delicada flor, entonces se escucha un frito terrible, un grito tal que solo pudo salir de unos labios que el conoce muy bien.

*Campamento media sangre*

La tarde era perfecta para practicar actividades al aire libre, y los de la cabaña 6 lo sabían, solo cierta pelinegra de ojos grises estaba tumbada en su habitación enfrascada en sus pensamientos, sintiéndose sola tanto física como emocionalmente hablando, Afrodite ,hija de Afrodita y su mejor amiga estaba mas que furiosa con ella ha causa de un malentendido provocado por un hijo de Eris , sabe por boca de una hija de Dionisio que su amiga a regresado con su familia mortal y que no desea saber de ella.

Mira por la ventana donde Malcom, Nancy, Vale y Diego, por mencionar algunos estaban enfrascados en un partido de basketball contra los de Apolo .

La joven mira hacia una litera vacía, si Miriana no se hubiera ido a aquella misión suicida seguramente ambas podrían haber ido a entrenar un poco, tenia ganas de ir por su lata de spray y tratar de contactar a Afrodite, pero una voz en su interior le dijo que no perdiera el tiempo, que su amiga estaría con su novio mortal fingiendo que ella, Atena Nike, no existía. Suspiro resignada y salio a caminar al bosque.

Ya en el bosque la hija de Atenea se preguntaba como siendo hija de alguien tan inteligente no daba con la solución para que Afrodite la perdonara, entonces pensó en Ella, si seguramente ella podría ayudarle, después de todo era la diosa del amor y la amistad era una forma de amor, como diría cierto poeta, la amistad es el amor sin alas…

Miro al cielo y susurro Oh Afrodita, diosa de la pasión…-comenzó a decir la joven intentando mentalizar a su tía, entonces sintió un fuerte agarre que la tiraba al suelo, la joven tardo bastante rato en saber que la atacaban, entonces un suave aroma a flores invadió su nariz

¿Dónde esta mi espejo?-pregunta la diosa furiosa

¿Tu que…

Esas últimas palabras retumban por todo el bosque y alertan a los de Atenea.


	3. Un espejo y un mochuelo

Un espejo y un mochuelo

Atena había pasado una mañana muy tranquila y normal hasta ese momento, su tía había aparecido preguntando por un espejo,¿Qué tenia ella que ver con los artículos de belleza de su hermosamente loca tía?.

Ahora se encuentra amarrada a una silla de la biblioteca del Olimpo con Afrodita y Apolo a cada lado, el dios sol mira a la joven y a la diosa intercaladamente, como si temiera un ataque de ira por parte de su cuñada.

¿Qué has hecho con mi espejo?-pregunta la diosa con ira

La semidiosa suspira con fastidio y se encara a su tía.

Honestamente, no tengo idea de donde pudiste dejar tu articulo de belleza mas importante-mas tarda la hija de Atenea en decir eso que en recibir una bofetada

Eres una insolente, tienes mucha suerte de seguir con vida-susurra Afrodita con tono peligroso.

Apolo, se interpone entre ambas tomando a la diosa por los hombros- Afrodita contrólate, parece que cooperara si dejas de presionar.

Afrodita le mira con enfado, si no lo conociera diría que se ha enamorado de la diocesilla- ¿También tu?, esta chiquilla robo mi espejo y todos actúan como si nada.

La aludida se mueve con violencia- Eso es falso, ni siquiera se que me están hablando.

Afrodita mira a Apolo, esperando que este le diga que la chica miente, pero el dios niega con la cabeza- Esta diciendo la verdad, y será mejor que te relajes ,la estas asustando-susurra el dios

La bella dama respira profundamente, haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos para no volver a abofetear a la semidiosa, la mira a los ojos, esos que le recuerdan tanto a los de Atenea, y como ya le ha dicho Apolo, lo único que ve en ellos es miedo y confusión.

Esta bien, te explicare, mi espejo fue robado-un bufido sale de los labios de la pelinegra ¿es que su tía no puede ser mas ególatra?-se mas respetuosa Nike, ese espejo no es un articulo de belleza, es mi signo de poder, y es peligroso en manos equivocadas…

Y supongo que me crees lo suficientemente entupida para meterme contigo…-susurra la joven

No estupida,pero s la mas probable-apunta la diosa acariciándole la mejilla a la joven

Atena la mira incrédula ¿la mas probable?

¿Ya se te olvido lo que hiciste hace un año?-pregunta la diosa sorprendida

Entonces una sonrisa culpable se forma en los labios de la adolescente..

*Flash back*

Reproduciendo video  
Aparecen los dioses dando tumbos por la sala de reuiones, aparentemente ebrios. Al fondo se ven botellas de néctar vacías, y charolas con migajas de ambrosia,empieza a sonar la cancion del Harlem shake.  
*Con los terroristas*  
Persefone aparece meneando las caderas y sacudiendo los brazos,con su sombrero de copa en llamas.

Cambia la imagen y aparece Zeus bailando cual anguila borracha con el rostro cubierto por una mascara de teatro griego.

Poseidón hace el paso de la luna con pecho y cabeza cubiertos por algas.

Hades junto a un par de esqueletos baila los pasos de Thriller de Michael Jackson.

Hera hace una pésima imitación del baile del vientre con una mascara de Gorgona cubriéndole el rostro.

Apolo y Hermes bailan estilo disco.

Demeter da vueltas como trompo, sosteniendo mazorcas de maíz en cada mano cubierta de semillas.

Artemisa baila breake dance, sonrojada por la bebida.

Ares balancea un par de espadas filosas sobre sus bíceps, mientras posa como físico culturista.

Hefesto hace el baile del robot.

Afrodita vestida con un vestido rosa claro, da volteretas y brincos con un listón de gimnasia rítmica.

Dionisio únicamente vestido con unos calzoncillos atigrados baila como Lady Gaga.

Atenea baila sobre la mesa la macarena, con un par de libros en la cabeza.

We do the Harlem Shake.

Fin del video

*Fin del flash back*

¿Y bien?- pregunta la diosa divertida al notar el rubor en las mejillas de la pelinegra

La joven sonríe y susurra-Culpable

La diosa asiente y hace desparecer los amarres de la silla de su sobrina, la joven la mira sorprendida.

Te doy tu libertad y una misión, falla y prometo darte un castigo ejemplar, ten éxito y me encargare de ayudarte en ese asuntito tuyo-dice la diosa con seriedad

La joven mira a su tía sorprendida pero asiente, después de todo un poco de ayuda divina no le vendría mal...- Este bien, recuperare tu espejo o moriré intentándolo.

La diosa estrecha a la joven entre sus brazos-Aww sabia que podía contar contigo Teny…

La diocesilla solo sonríe y se deja hacer dejando que u tía la cubra de mimos ¿Qué dirían Silena y Afrodite si vieran a su madre haciéndole mimos a una hija de Atenea?, y ¿Por qué Apolo la mira como queriendo abrazarla pero sin atreverse a nada mas que a sonreírle?

La noche cae, y Afrodita lleva a Atena al campamento mestizo advirtiéndole que ira por ella en la mañana para entrenarle contra cualquier peligro.

La joven se despide de la diosa y entra a su cabaña, seguramente no ha pasado nada extraordinario durante su ausencia, pero apenas abrir la puerta, la joven se da cuenta de cuan equivocada estaba, en la esquina dentro de una jaula hay un pequeño mochuelo café que devora con avidez un par de gomitas acidas con forma de gusano.

Antes de que pueda articular palabra, Vale se le acerca con una sonrisa.

Este es Ivy, el búho de la sabiduría de nuestra madre, la pelinegra se acerca a verlo más de cerca y el pequeño búho chilla de emoción al verla.

¿Por qué yo?-pregunta la joven antes de desmayarse


End file.
